


Going to Galar

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: For terrible Doyalist choices, Galar - Freeform, Watsonian explanations, new region
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: A short little self-indulgent snippet about the new Pokémon region, and some Watsonian justifications for the reduced Pokédex (and Dynamaxing).  This may or may not be Jossed when the game comes out.





	Going to Galar

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really sad about the fact that Galar is not going to include the entire National Pokedex, and have wavered back and forth on whether or not I was going to buy the new games because of it. I ended up deciding to buy the game when Galarian Ponyta was announced, but I was still sad, particularly when the full Pokedex was leaked, and it was clear that almost none of my big six made the cut (not even my favorite Pokemon).   
But earlier today I saw a comic were someone was petting a Bayleaf and explaining that it couldn't come to Galar because the environment was bad for it, and for some reason that made me feel better about the reduced Pokedex. (If anyone knows the comic, please let me know, I'd love to link it as an inspiration)

I spent a long time weighing this decision, unsure if it was the right thing to do. I had been a Pokemon trainer for 12 years now, and my Pokemon and I had formed a strong, unbreakable bond. And yet, if I decided to travel through the Galar region, I would have to leave many of them behind.

The problem, of course, was Galar’s strange climate. Although on the surface Galar had many of the same environments as other regions, Pokemon that were not from Galar tended to react strangely to the atmosphere. Some grew massive and enraged, nigh on uncontrollable except by the strongest trainers. Others grew sick, with no discernible cause, and wasted away to nothing if not removed from Galar. 

Unfortunately, most of my team, which had been by my side since childhood, fell into the latter category. One of my two main companions, a Luxray named Tic-Tock that I had raised from a Shinx, was one of the species affected the worst; no Luxray had survived more than two days active in Galar. And sure, my other main, a Flareon named Salé, would be fine in Galar, but Tick-Tock was my very first Pokemon; I had never been on an adventure without him.

And it would be more than just Tick-Tock that I would have to leave behind. Of my main team, only Salé would survive Galar; my Aron, Dragonair, and Chatot were all susceptible to the wasting sickness. And of the veritable horde of Pokémon that I had collected for my live-dex, only a bare 260 were even viable candidates to come on my journey.

And so I weighed the decision, over and over again for months. I built up a Galar-safe team, just in case, spending more time with Salé, as well as my Rotom, Lapras, Duosion, and Mudbray, so that our bonds would be strong if I decided in favor of traveling. But what made my decision, eventually, was a video call from my great-uncle, who runs a ranch in the Galar region. 

It was foaling season, and a few of his Rapidash mares had already made eggs. I was mostly nodding along, listening to his story, when a Rapidash stepped into view behind him. My breath caught; it was like nothing I had ever seen before. It mane appeared to be made of rainbows, or the finest silk, and before my very eyes, it let out a psionic blast from it horn. I knew, right then, what Pokémon I needed to finally complete my team, and I knew I had to go to Galar. I asked my great-uncle if all the eggs had been claimed, and he confirmed that he still had one to give away if I wanted it. 

I promised him I would fly over as soon as I could, and started packing my bags. My sister agreed to watch over my live-dex while I was gone. (No way was I going to entrust them to Galar’s untested Pokemon Home until I had done some more research). I gave my team the option of staying with my sister as well, but they all wanted to come with me, even though they would have to remain in their Pokéballs for the entire trip. And so, with everything squared away, I boarded the  _ Floette Princess _ and set sail for Galar.


End file.
